


Coconuts and Head Bumps

by DilemmaOf_A_Username



Series: Tane, Son of the Sea, Child of the Land [1]
Category: Moana (2016)
Genre: Gen, I don't really know what slice of life means but I think I got it right help me, Slice of Life, i think, let's see how this goes shall we
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:15:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DilemmaOf_A_Username/pseuds/DilemmaOf_A_Username
Summary: Tane was in so much trouble.





	

“Tane!”

A shrill cry rose from the village’s center and the entire island gave a collective wince. The eldest child of the Chief was in trouble again and the Chief… Well, everyone knew that the Chief needed a break from her children’s antics, but Tane was always putting his younger siblings up to no good. 

+++

On the other side of the island, Tane and the twins were hiding in their secret cave, hoping to wait out their mother’s wrath. Or wait until their father was back from the day’s fishing trip. Not that it would calm their mother, but she might be less inclined to drop them into a whirlpool with a witness. 

“Tane,” Aso whispered, looking up at him with dark eyes. “Tane, mama’s mad.”

Tane rolled his eyes. Aso was always mama’s favorite because she didn’t try to explode coconuts or steal pork or do _anything_ fun. 

“Yes, Fetu, mama is mad. Or she’s gonna be. And _you’ll_ be in trouble, too, so there.” Tane nodded at his statement, pleased that he’d managed to drag Aso into his schemes for once. Now she wouldn’t be able to tell. 

“Not as much trouble as you, Tane,” Aso snipped back. “ _I_ didn’t make Fetu hit his head on fall asleep. That was _your_ fault.” Aso put her small hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out at her older brother. 

“Wait, what?” Tane whirled around and saw Fetu, Aso’s twin, on the moss covered earth. There was a lump the size of a small coconut swelling on his head. 

“Oh no,” Tane groaned.

Aso’s eyebrows scrunched together and she tilted her head at Tane. 

“What is it, Tane? He’s just asleep, silly.” Tane glared at his sister but she just stuck her tongue out again. 

“Aso, you need to get mama,” Tane gritted out. Mama was going to be so. Mad. 

“Why?”

“Because I said so.”

“You’re not the boss of me.”

“I’m older than you!”

“Well I’m five and I can do what I want!”

“Just go get mama!” Tane screamed at Aso and finally, _finally_ , Aso glared at him but turned to the mouth of the cave, ready to flounce her way down the mountain and around the island. But then she stopped. 

Tane looked up at her, another frustrated yell on the tip of his tongue until he saw the silhouette that took up the mouth of the cave. 

“Tane,” his mother growled out. 

“Mama…” Tane replied weakly. “It’s… I can… I’m sorry!” he squeaked. Mama kept glaring at him and Tane knew that he was done for. 

+++

“Get Maru the herbs, Asoese.”

Tane winced. Mama had used Aso’s full name. Tane couldn’t even look her in the face because he knew that she would look as mad as her voice sounded calm. 

Aso handed Maru his basket of herbs and Maru set to work on Fetu’s head, keeping his head down and avoiding mama’s gaze just as much as her children were. 

“Tane.” Tane winced. 

“Yes, mama?” Mama gave a growl and grabbed Tane’s ear, pulling him to the corner of the hut. 

“Look at me, Tane.” Tane really didn’t want to. He was going to be in so much trouble. Tane looked at the hanging paintings, the wooden floor, the posts, even the frond ceiling, trying to avoid looking at mama for as long as he could.

“Tane,” mama was growling again. “Tane you had better look at me in five, four, three-”

“Chief Moana!” Tane breathed a small sigh of relief when Loto ran into the room  
.   
“What is it, Loto?” mama asked. She was still angry, but Loto was a messenger and if he was here then there was somewhere she needed to be. 

“Chief,” Loto wheezed again. He had probably run from the beach if he was this out of breath. “Chief, the demigod Maui is here!”

Mama straightened up and let go of Tane’s ear. 

“Really?” mama didn’t sound mad anymore and Tane thanked the gods and uncle Maui. “Where is he?” she asked excitedly.

“On the beach, juggling boats.”

Mama’s expression soured but she still removed her headdress, ready to wrestle with uncle Maui. 

“Tell him to stop or he’s banished from the island for the rest of the year.” Loto nodded and ran out of the healer’s hut and back to the beach. Mama made to follow him and Tane thought he might have gotten off easy this time around but Mama turned suddenly and grabbed his ear again. 

“We are not finished; you hear me?” Tane was forced to look into his mother’s eyes. They were fiery and Tane gulped and squeaked out his reply. 

“Yes, mama!” 

Mama straightened up and gave a huff. 

“Good. Now, you and Aso help Maru until he says you can go and then you go to your beds.”

Tane wanted to protest. Uncle Maui was here! But one look into his mama’s narrowed eyes shut him up. 

“Yes, mama,” Tane said miserably. 

“Aso?”

“Yes, mama,” Aso whispered, glaring at Tane. 

Mama “hmphed” and then ran out of the hut to see her friend.

Great. Now Tane was stuck with the old healer and his angry sister. This day couldn’t get any better.

**Author's Note:**

> Tane - meaning man; god of forests  
> Asoese - meaning a different day  
> Fetuao - meaning morning star  
> Maru - meaning god of healing  
> Loto - meaning heart
> 
> Tane, Aso, and Fetu are all Moana's children. This series will revolve around Tane and his life. It will bounce around but I hope to have a multi-chapter story at some point that really goes into depth about Tane and some of the things I have cooked up for him.  
> If there is anyone who would like to help me with this series or even just one of the stories, that would be awesome!  
> Either way, thanks for reading!
> 
> If I got any of the names or their meaning's wrong, please drop a line!


End file.
